My Home Arendelle
by Dudette33
Summary: Jackson Overland,a bumbling college student, is in love with his new landlord Elsa Haddock. Elsa while attracted to Jack is hesitant, having lost her first husband in the not-too-distant past.
1. Prologue

I'm Jackson,Jackson Overland. My Life hasn't always been that great. You see I failed my college entrance examination, so I have to study for another year before I can take the exam again. So here I sit,on a rainy day just trying to study.  
Normally, rainy days would have proven to be great for my studies, but that was all before I moved to Arendelle. Apart from Me, Arendelle is the abode to a loud and nosy Man, a Blonde-headed waitress and mysterious know to me as Mr Smee,Astrid Hofferson and Flynn Ryder.

Flynn,Mr Smee, and Astrid have a habit of partying, all night, in my room. While not even daybreak can stop them. The only thing I can do all night is break pencils in despair as I try to study.

One time when finally I had lost it, I yelled at them to get out.

However, this only prompted my stupid neighbors to throw pots, pans and pillows at Me and then threaten me to call the police. So I did. When confronted by the Police, they pretended it was all me and return to their rooms. Looking at the result of a one night party, I couldn't help but let out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 1

Three children walked to school on bright sunny day. They stopped and stared as a big truck with a brown dog sitting in the back dove by stopping at a local shop. Out of the passenger's side Came a young woman with platinum Blonde hair and big blue eyes. She made her way to an elderly man tending his shop.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Arendelle apartments are?"

"Why Miss, if you're looking for an apartment I could help you find a better place than Arendelle."

"No thank you. I really need to get to Arendelle."

"It's just a bit South. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." With that said the young woman returned to the truck.  
Quickly driving off.

"Why do you think a pretty girl like that would want to go to run down place like Arendelle?" Asked a young man who had quietly watched the whole thing.

"I wouldn't know Son."  
_

Jackson Overland had finally had enough. He wasn't going to stay in this old apartment with these stupid Neighbors any longer. He was out of there. He had had enough of Flynn always bumming food from him. He was sick of Astrid,He was sick of Mr Smee. And he was sick of their drinking parties in his room. And he definitely didn't like always being the butt of their jokes.

"Aw come on Jack. You don't really wanna leave do you?" Astrid grumbled. Mr Smee and Flynn nodding in agreement. This was probably the third that month that Jack had tried to leave. Each time they had gotten him to stay.

"Yes I do. It's all you guy's fault I can't get in to college."

"Look man we both know the only reason you're leaving is so you can skip exams." Flynn argued.

"No I'm not. Besides if I were to fail it would be you guys fault." Jack pulls his bags away from Mr Smee who had tugged then away from him earlier.

"Bro you can't leave till you talk to the manager." Flynn says as they near the door.

"If the Manger was present I would tell him. But he's not here, so tell him I left when he gets back!" Jack had approached the door when a young women steps in. Three pairs of eyes land on her.

"Excuse me. Is this Arendelle?"

Jack who had been facing away from the door turns arguing with his Neighbors turns around to see a beautiful Young Women. Jack being stunned drops one of his bags on his foot. A 'Gah' escaping his lips. While a tint if pink makes its way on his cheeks.

"So is this Arendelle?" She asks repeating her question.

"Why yes,this is Arendelle." Mr Smee tells her.

"Oh thanks goodness." She signed. "I thought I might have come to the wrong place. I'm Elsa Haddock,the new Manger."

"What happened to the old Manger?"

"He had some thing suddenly come up. So he quite. I will try my best to take his place,so if you have any problems please come talk to me." The four tenants nod staring in awe at the new Manger.

"Actually Jack has some thing to talk about with you." Flynn tells with a smirk pointing his finger at Jack.

"What!? No I don't!"

"You said you're leaving. If you're gonna go you should tell the Manger." Elsa stared at Jack waiting for him to speak.

"W-what? I never said anything like that. Their just joking around."

"Well then,I guess I'll start unpacking. Please Excuse me."  
And with that she headed to fetch her things.


	3. Chapter 2

The manager is quite young. Which makes Flynn wonder if she would be able to get the place going while Jack, still in awe, notes how nice her name is.

Elsa soon began to move her things into Arendelle's manager room; her dog gets his house just outside Arendelle's main entrance. While moving her stuff She notices Jack observing her from the second floor window and to witch she waves at him. "Would you like some help?" Jack offers trying to be a gentle man.

"Oh no thanks you. I can mange." She declines. "Besides I know you wouldn't want to fail another exam. Are you really Ronin like your neighbors say?" Jack frowns embarrassed. He returns to his room and angrily proclaims "Not everybody gets into college the first time they try." Looking around he decides to seal the huge hole on his room wall to keep the lune trio away.

After about half an hour Jack has successfully sealed the huge hole on the wall, using wooden planks. And just when he thinks that nobody (rather large rodents, to be precise) are going to burst through, he hears a scratching sound from the other side. He sits quietly listening to it closely when the wall blasts open sending him across the room with a thud. Flynn appears with a lumber of wood, which he had used to blow up the wall. "Oh look,it's a rodent." Jack grumbled annoyed.

"I am not a rodent." Flynn swiftly moves to other side of the room while Jack is bangs his head on the floor in frustration. While Flynn makes himself comfortable on Jack's bed.

"We all planned a welcome party for the new manager...as no one has anything better to do."  
This statement prompts Jack to ask. "Hey,where do work Flynn?"

"In the case that you would find out about my job well, I would have to kill you."

Flynn smirked as he quickly takes out a notebook from his pocket and notes that Jack won't be attending the party.

"Hey I'll attend but I'll have to leave early, I have an exam tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3

The party has begun, but Jack's rather infuriated.

"Why did you chose my room for the party?"

"Your room is empty compared to the other rooms." Astrid shrugs and Flynn nods in agreement.

"I think its best to not bother him. We should let him study." Concerned Elsa says.

"It won't make a difference. He's sure to fail." Flynn grumbles.

"Thanks." Jack sarcastically tells Flynn. "Your vote of confidence is appreciated." Jack scoots to a quieter corner deciding not to take part in the celebration. He has to study for tomorrows test.

The party starts to get wild as Astrid begins to dance and Flynn begins to balance beer bottles on his head. Flynn takes it a bit too far when he pulls Jack's study book away from him and tosses it out the window.

Jack Snaps his pencil. Trying his best not to lose his cool while Elsa sits quietly worrying that they're disturbing Jack.

"Maybe we should go."

"Nah,we're doing him a favour. At least when he fails now he'll have a good excuse." Flynn assures her. "I'm going to bed!" Jack rises from his seat going straight to the inside of his closet. With a slight slam he shuts it.

While other tenants laugh over what just happened. Elsa sits guiltily believing they have hurt his feelings.

"Let's cheer him up with a song!"Flynn proposes. The drunk Astrid and Smee agree. They begin to sing something about snowmen. Jack sits within the closet annoyed with there stupid song.

"Come on out Jack!"

"NO!"

"He tends to be very stubborn." Flynn tells Elsa.

"I'm sure he's just hurt by your actions. You could try to be nicer."

Inside the closet, Jack's delighted to hear how Elsa is defending him. All the partying randomly comes to a halt when when passes out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Elsa is sweeping Arendelle's exterior. After completing her task, she moves towards Hiccup and tells him about what happened last night. "I just don't fit in with the people at Arendelle. I-i!" She is startled by Jack, who is trying to jump out from his window. He raves about wanting to end his life. He had fallen asleep and missed the practice test. Despite Flynn and Astrid trying to hold him back, they do advise various other means of committing suicide.  
"How about getting creative and using a frying pan?" Flynn suggests.

"Nah,an axe would be way cooler." Astrid grumbled.

"GAAAHHH!" Jack lets out one last scream and turns around to face Elsa. He is captivated, again, and accepts that the day Elsa Haddock arrived at Arendelle is a day he will never forget in his life.


	5. Chapter 4

One month had past since Elsa's arrival at Arendelle,it now being December. It would be her first Christmas at Arendelle.

Jack had decided to spend almost all his rent money to buy Elsa a present for her first Christmas. After hours of looking he had decided on a brooch. It's an icy blue snow flake that would match her beautiful eyes. And almost the second he takes it from the saleslady, he slips into a fantasies about being with Elsa.

"Elsa,my lovely where art thou." Falling to his knees he presents the gift Elsa.

"Oh my. I think I may faint at the sight of such an extravagant gift." Elsa says overwhelmed to have received it.

"But why did such a handsome man like yourself give little me such a gift?"

"Because my dear,I love you."

"Oh Jack, have always admired you. And for you to have such feeling for me I'm over joyed." A light pink covers her face.

"Oh come to me my love." She calls him to her arms wide 's delighted, he jumps to embrace her.

His dream is suddenly brought to an abrupt end when he hits in to a pole.

Jack suddenly comes back from his dream, the sudden realization of what just happened hits him like a pile of bricks. He glances around awkwardly meeting the stare of an amused old man. "Haha, Dang pole am I right haha." He trust to laugh it off but is met with silence. Slowly Jack backs away rubbing his now slightly red nose. Face growing redder from the snickers and whispers of those who had witnessed the ordeal.

With a heavy sigh and slumped shoulders Jack makes his way back to Arendelle.


End file.
